Betrayal
by Juliette Evens
Summary: Everyone knew. Everyone one knew that the President of the United States of America had an affair with Olivia Pope. This is the story of how Olivia and Fitz navigate their relationship in the public eye. But Olivia also learns that someone close to her has betrayed her trust, now she is on a mission to discover who unleashed the biggest scandal since Watergate.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a new story I've been working on for a while. I was thinking that it might take place about two from where we are now in the season. Although it's important to note that David and Abby did break up, but they sorted everything out, and are now back together. Mostly because I couldn't believe that they broke up in the last episode. Also Harrison and Quinn kind of have a spark, but haven't yet acted on it, and I'm not sure that they will. All in progress. Fitz was re-elected for a second term, and his marriage with Mellie has been going downhill for a while. It just explore the idea of what would happen if the whole world knew about the secret relationship Olivia and Fitz had. As always all things recognisable belong to Shonda Rhimes.**

Everyone knew. She didn't know how it happened but everyone knew. It was all over the news, online, she was getting messages and phone calls from people she didn't even know. Everyone knew, her deepest, darkest secret, the one she hid from everyone but him. Everyone knew. It felt as if her heart was being torn into a million pieces. That her soul was being examined, for everyone to see. She loved him that's why she had done those things, accepting his late night phone calls, when she knew better, convincing Mellie to announce a pregnancy before she was even pregnant to save his presidency, telling him to leave her alone, when that was the last thing she wanted. Lying to her best friends and coworkers. But now everyone knew.

It was alright when only Cyrus knew, even if they had gone to war with other for a few weeks. But she knew how to handle Cyrus after all she had been his prodigy, she knew how to read him before he even knew what he was thinking. Mellie had figured it out on her own, when Olivia didn't stop him from sleeping with Amanda Tanner and that scandal came to light, even if he wasn't the name being accused. She knew how Mellie felt, after all they were both in love with the same man. But she knew that it was neither Cyrus nor Mellie that told the world, because Cyrus understood, how she felt and he loved her like he loved a daughter. Mellie would not have said anything because she liked to use it a leverage, her way to have a little bit of control over a situation where she was entitled to none.

Her friends knew that there was something she was keeping secret from them. Abby wanted to know how Quinn's court case was dropped, Harrison didn't care much for personal lives but he knew that there was something different about her, when she came back from fixing problems in the White House. Quinn didn't care she was just happy that she was still alive. Huck didn't notice personal things about people. Different questions and observations all had the same answer, she was in love.

They loved each other in the true meaning of the word. There were no pretences, and stories made up. They knew each other, they loved each other. But now that love had brought about a scandal so big that she didn't have the first clue on where to begin to fix it. She was a fixer yet this made her feel like she couldn't remember what to do.

Someone who was close to her, someone who she probably thought of as her family had betrayed her, and she didn't know who, or why or how to fix it.

Everyone knew about Fitzgerald Grant the Third, the President of the United States of America and his affair with the women he loved with all his heart, his affair with Olivia Pope.

Now she was dodging phone calls from journalists, her phone was pulled out of the socket, and thrown onto the floor in the kitchen. Her cellphone had died days ago, sometimes she choose to keep the TV on mute, just to see if the news had died down a bit, but two days later it still hadn't. Not that she really expected it two, because it is mostly likely the largest political scandal that has happened since Watergate in 1974.

It had been two days of alternative between watching a mute TV, and ignoring Abby's emails, and instant messages. She was glad she lived in an apartment building where she had a doorman. She didn't know how to face everyone, they all thought of her as a dirty mistress, someone who broke up a happy marriage for her own gain.

Many probably believed that she told the media about this, after all she was being portrayed a women who brought about the downfall of a presidency all for her own benefit. Everyone in the West Wing was avoiding the press, well apart from the press secretary, and he had to say that there was no comment when asked about Olivia and the President. The only news being circulated was if it had the words, Olivia, President and Affair in the title.

Olivia was waiting for the moment when Cyrus started banging on her door, demanding to know what was going on. But that was the problem, she didn't know what was going on. They had been so careful, until that sex tape was released, that was when all this started, when things when from bad to worse. Part of her wished that she let Fitz resign, they could be married now, living the life that they had always wanted to lead.

At least if he resigned then, her life wouldn't have the smell of politics on in, everything would have been forgotten after a sex scandal that occurred with a unnamed women, no one would know that is was her on that tape. Fitz wouldn't have let Mellie tell, and Cyrus knew better and also didn't really care.

No instead it turned out like this, with Olivia sitting on the floor of her living room watching CNN flash her picture every where. Sometimes even Fitz's picture was there next to hers. They brought her firm into it, the Quinn mystery was becoming public again, wondering if it was the President that released her. David would start up his investigation again, with a new angle to look at information and Quinn would start with the questions again. Harrison would probably write a book, not incriminating her of course just about his experiences working at Pope and Associates, but in reality there would be little information on the Pope and more on himself. Always loyal. And Huck, well Huck wouldn't care. He might do some spying to see if there were bugs placed around her house, on her computer or in the office. But overall people she worked with wouldn't care, Abby might want to know how good he was in bed and that would be about it.

She couldn't go into the office, so the office was going to have to come to her. Picking up and plugging her phone back into the socket, she conference called everyone, hoping to find the truth. Because someone close to her knew everything, and she was determined to find out who that person was.

**A/N: Might take me a little bit, to update this because I am currently in the middle of sitting all my university entrance exams, and they are quite hard/annoying, and I end up having nearly no life for around a month. But thank you so much or reading, and I hope you can give me some reviews about where you would like the story heading. Like should Harrison and Quinn start a relationship, what about Abby and David? Should Mellie have a significant role? Apart being the mother of Fitz's children. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: As always everything belongs to Shonda Rhimes. Also I would like to say thanks to 'chocolate1' for wishing me luck on my exams it is appreciated, and for all the other amazing people that have reviewed, and followed and favourited this story. It means a lot and I hope that the second chapter lives up to your expectations. Reviews are always appreciated. **

I want to stay here. In my apartment where no one can reach me, to avoid the world that is outside. But I can't, I know I can't. But things would be so much simpler if I could just stay locked up in my apartment ordering pizza and watching reruns of _The X Factor_. I want to stay somewhere where I am not going to get accused of being the other women and breaking up a happy marriage. But this needs to be reined in, its being blown far out of control. I am Olivia Pope and I am a fixer, a gladiator in a suit. I need to go into the office, but that is so much easier said than done.

I'll get the looks, the ones saying 'I can't believe that you slept with the President' the ones that make the situation seem so much worse than what it actually is. Everyone only ever see's Fitz marriage to Mellie as what it is shown in the media, the marriage that I created. I showed them how to fake it with each other, only myself and Cyrus know what there marriage is actually like. The fighting, the avoiding, the harsh words and the manipulating, especially the manipulating, that is the one thing that Mellie excels at. But theses are things that happened behind closed doors, never to be seen in public, only to ever be fought about when know one else is around.

There was a time when they wouldn't even fight in front of Cyrus or myself. When they only ever fought in the private of their room, or behind the doors that I closes when I left a room. But then they got into a fight about foreign policy, when Cyrus was in the room, about who was invited to the next State Dinner when I was in the room. We are the only ones who ever see the real state of their marriage. But the people won't see this, Mellie will say that she had no idea, that she wouldn't expect one of her closes friends to have sex with her husband. Paint herself as the victim and me as the dirty mistress.

But the sooner I face this, the sooner it will slowly start to go away. But for that to happen I need to go into the office, to get Huck to check if there are any bugs in the offices, to get Abby, Quinn and Harrison started on figuring out who found out, how they found out any why they released the information. And I need to see Fitz. To see if he is as shocked as I am, to see if he had any idea about who did _this._

But first I need to get changed, and collect the things I need from my apartment before I can start to fix anything. I am Olivia Pope and I will find out who did this and make sure they regret it for the rest of their lives.

* * *

As I walk into the office, I see that everyone is in the conference room, talking about me, and my affair with a married man, who happened to be the leader of the free world.

"I wonder how good he is in bed, he looks like he would be very good, with all that training that he has done." Abby is saying looking at a picture of Fitz that stuck up on the glass. Maybe they have already started, because there are pictures and notes every where. "And that six pack.. wow." Abby finishes her. I wouldn't be surprised if she started drooling any minute.

"I still can't believe it. I have been working with her for nearly two and I would have never guessed this." Quinn always in denial

"How would you guess that you boss is sleeping with the leader of the free world?" Harrison points out while looking down in a file in his hand. Always the logical one.

"Do you think it's true? I mean it could just be a lie." Quinn asks the room, Abby's eyes flicker towards her, while Harrison doesn't even look up from the papers.

"Who cares if it's a lie, this is the best case we have had since the congressman found out he was married to a prostitute." Abby tells her before looking back at the board.

"Who cares, what Olivia does in her private life, doesn't really concern us. And she was an ex-prostitute Abby ." Harrison tells Quinn only looking up at her briefly before down again.

I take their silence as my cue to walk in. "Where's Huck?" I ask the room "The rest of you are here, where did he disappear to?" They looked shocked that I came into work today, probably expecting me to not show up, oh how I wish that I hadn't come in, but it's to late now.

"Olivia your here… we didn't think that you would be." Quinn stammers from the corner of the room.

"Do you know how many times I've… We've rung you? For all we knew you could be lying in a ditch somewhere, fighting for your life. Oh wait a minute, because if that had happened it would be on the news since they are reporting that you were screwing the President. Everything to do with you is in the media at the moment. " Abby nearly yells at me, she's angry that I didn't tell her, but I couldn't because the more people that knew, there was a higher chance that something like this was going to happen.

"Yes Abby I thought you would have rung but I pulled the phone line out, you know how pushy the press can be nowadays always wanting an answer without actually working for it themselves. Yes Quinn I did come into work today. Harrison" I say looking directly at him. "Do you have something to add? Or can someone please tell me where Huck is!" I nearly yell the last part.

"Behind you. He's standing behind you." Quinn is the first to speak I spin around to find that Huck is actually standing behind me. Taking a deep breathe I tell them what needs to be done.

"Huck I want you to check if there are any bugs in the office, every office, if our security has been hacked then I want to know about it. Harrison, Quinn and Abby I want to hear what you have found, as soon as get a cup of coffee." I say before heading to my office, and throwing my bag onto my desk, where it lands with a clatter.

This is going to be harder than what I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm so sorry about that long time that it has taken me to update this, but alas life always gets in the way. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and followed, it really does make my day. As always everything recognisable belongs to Shonda Rhimes. Down to a serious note about Thursdays episode, (Do not read if you haven't seen it yet) but I had a feeling that Fitz was going to be shot because of the foreshadowing used in the promo, but even still when it happened my mouth dropped open. The fallout on the is going to be amazing.**

* * *

"So let me get this right. You haven't been able to find anything on the guy, he doesn't even have a parking ticket?" I ask them exasperated, this is starting to seem more and more like some secret cover up that any number of organisations could have done.

"They're very good Liv, it would be like trying to find a body after Charlie made them disappear, nearly impossible to do." Huck says "But I did find this, so they aren't as professional as they think." Huck tells me holding up a small circular piece of plastic, that is in a small glass jar. "It's a bug, it was planted in the light fixture in your office. I should be able to trace it, but it will take a couple of days, going to be hard to crack." Huck starts to mumble to himself as he leaves the room.

"What else have we got? That piece of black plastic cannot be all we found. Keep digging." I tell them, right at this moment I am so close to banging my head against the side of the wall. We keep going around in circles, getting no where, it's infuriating. As I head back to my office, my phone starts to buzz in my hand alerting me that I have an incoming phone call, checking the caller ID - it's from the White House.

"Are we seriously not going to talk about this?" I hear Abby question the others as I walk out of the room. A call from the White House narrows it down to three possible people - Cyrus, who is the most likely, Mellie, which doesn't seem plausible, and Fitz.

I knew that if it was Fitz I would break down and tell him everything that has been bothering me, but at the same time I'm hoping that it is Cyrus so I could just think about work, and not diverge into personal situations.

Hitting answer I was greeted with a "Olivia meet me at our place in half an hour." I got my wish it was Cyrus, this meeting had to be more professional than personal. Picking up my bag from my desk I walk back to the conference room I had left only minutes ago, I still hear Abby asking, though more like demanding, to have answers.

"This is just adding to all the secrets that have been piling up around here. We seriously need to consider just getting everything out in the open. I think that we will work much more efficiently that way." Abby says

"You don't care if we work efficiently, you just have an overwhelming curiosity to know everything about that people around you." Harrison tells her without even looking up. He has always had this ability to tell pull Abby back when she suggested something outrageous.

"People have secrets for a reason Abby." I say walking back into the room. "I'm going out, I should be back in a couple of hours. I'll be on my cell if you need me." I tell them before heading out the door, and pressing the elevator button so I can go down to the basement to my car.

* * *

"People have secrets for a reason Abby. What kind of answer is that? That's right it's not an answer." I mimic Olivia after she leaves the office.

"What is your problem Abby." Quinn snaps at me.

"My problem?" I question her "My problem is that my best friend kept from me that she was screwing the Leader of The Free World. She kept one of the most life changing pieces of information from me. Do you know how long we have known each other?" I don't give them time to answer before I continue, in what would be later described as my little rant. "Eight years, we have known each other for eight, nearly nine years." I say before crossing my arms in a huff.

"Well maybe that's why she didn't tell you, because it would change everything." Quinn tells me, and I notice that her voice has soften a little bit. Great now she probably feels sorry for me. My only response is to stare at her. There is a few minutes of silence before Harrison starts to speek with a pensive look on his face.

"Do you reckon that Mellie knew?" Harrison asks. He has a point.

"If she found out, you think that she would tell the whole thing to the press? Rather than keep quiet?" I ask them, my rant from early is nearly forgotten. "Playing on the whole women scorned thing." I add as an after thought.

"You think that she did it, that the First Lady told everyone that her husband was being unfaithful and causes this mess." Quinn says while gesturing her hands around the room, doubting that Mellie would be that cruel in the first place. But from what Olivia has told me Mellie can be cruel when she wants to get something.

"Well we all do things in the heat of the moment that we end up regretting." Harrison says slowly.

We all look at each other for a moment, and sooner rather than later it seems that we have all come to the same conclusion.

"Huck!" All three of us yell. This day just seems to get more complicated as it goes on.

* * *

I arrive at our spot with only a few moments to spare. I walk up to the hostess table at the front of the restaurant. "Table for two, under Beene." I tell her, she half-glares at me before replying.

"Your the first to arrive. Follow me please." She says walking towards a table that is in the middle of the restaurant. As we arrive there she places down to menu's.

"Thank you… Sarah." I tell her looking at her name tag.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Sarah asks me.

"Just water." I tell her instantly, although in reality I could use a glass of wine.

"I'll be right back with that." She tells me before walking off. I open up the menu looking to see if anything catches my interest, the pasta seems nice today. Fresh pawns in it as well. I hardly notice when Sarah comes back with my water, but I do notice that it starts to get quiet, even more so than a high class restaurant should be in the middle of the day. Now I realise that this meeting isn't with Cyrus like I hoped.

It's with Fitz.

* * *

**A/N: Abby's feeling a little bit betrayed by Olivia, which is why she might seem a little bit angry in this chapter. And I knew that if my best friend was sleeping with the president then I would most likely react the same way. So give her time she will come around. As always reviews are wonderful.**


	4. Chapter 4

The restaurant fell silent. It was so silent that you could hear a pin drop. I was debating whether I should stay here or leave. But I needed to confront this, to fix it. The first sign I saw of Fitz were his secret service agents walk in to make sure that the place was clear. Tom and Hal moved to go and stand by the window, one of the more unsafe points in the room. The other agents spread out around the room, by the kitchen, the stairs and the door. Then Fitz walked in, and my heart stopped.

He was as handsome as ever, walking directly towards me, a small smile playing at his lips, as if he had forgotten everything else in the world. This was the man I loved, yet could never love. The day suddenly became easier, I felt as if I could breathe again, that our currently situation was a little easier to handle now that I could see Fitz.

He sat down at the table, taking the seat opposite me, looking directly into my eyes. Grabbing my hand, he squeezed it gently before taking a breath.

"I'm so sorry Olivia, I don't know how this happened. Are you okay?" That was all it took for her to break down, sobbing tears streaming down her face. Everything that I had been holding in for the past few days came pooling to the surface, the overwhelming feelings of guilt, sorrow and depression. The idea that someone close to me had betrayed my trust, that everything we had worked for on the presidency campaign, every promise made to the public, promises made between myself and Fitz, were now broken shattered into a million pieces. This is all people would remember about this presidency, the President who slept with his Press Secretary, who then suddenly quit, disappeared out of sight for nearly a year, before reappearing with her own crisis management firm.

The press with create interesting associations, and half truths at best to fill in the gaps in her timeline. Olivia didn't realise when it happened but somewhere between when the restaurant getting silent, and her breaking down, Fitz had pulled her closer to him, so close in fact that she was nearly sitting in his lap. Part of her found his behaviour startling before she remembered that there were no secrets anymore, and that the biggest one was now public knowledge. Wrapping her hands around Fitz's neck she took comfort in his presence while it lasted.

* * *

Huck slowly walks into the room, his eyes scanning the area, looking at our anxious faces.

"Huck?" Quinn starts slowly "We are wondering if there is any kind of way to discover if Mellie had anything to do with this…" For a moment she seems at a loss for words "… this situation?" She finished waving her hands around in a kind of circle type motion.

* * *

I look at her before I realised what they are all thinking. Harrison, Abby and Quinn all think that First Lady had something to do with the disaster that is currently unfolding around us. But does she? That is the real question in this. Would she jeoparadize her career and do something that will make her feel morally better, or live the life that she has grown accustomed to?

"What do you want me to do?" I question them, to be honest if the First Lady did have something to do with this, there is probably nothing that I can do to prove it. Because it would involve hacking… into the White House.

"We need to you prove" At Quinn's cough, Abby admen's her statement "Or disprove that Mellie Grant was somehow involved in this situation." Abby finished saying.

* * *

**Well that's another chapter finished, I really do apologise for the delay. But I moved city's and started University and well being totally honest the internet can be REALLY slow at times. I realised that there is kind of a cross over with the episodes that have currently been playing. And well I do promise to update more currently, but after all, as much as I hate to say it work may come first, so I apologise in advance for any delays. Have a good night everyone ! And thank's for reading ! :D I also apologise that it is a kind of small chapter.**


End file.
